Legend of Zhang Liao
by Kassadar-Emperor of Mankind
Summary: After besting Gannondorf, Link encounters a strange man that will bring war and choas to Hyrule, THIS IS A VERY MESSED UP TIMELINE PEOPLE! T FOR DEATH, BLOOD, TOURCHER, AND OTHER THINGS OF THE NATURE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hooray for Zelda/Dynasty Warrior Crossover thingy!

Zhang Liao: Oh dear God!

Link: OH HELL NO!

Phil: Silence! Now for the summery!

After Link's latest adventure, he found a warrior named Zhang Liao in the desert, claiming to be running from a man named Lu Bu. At first, Link doesn't trust him, but, could this warrior of Wei save Hyrule's future?

Link: I'm sorry, I don't get paid enough for this.

Zhang: I'm going to do the disclaimer.

Phil: Shoot.

Zhang: **THE FALLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY! LEGEND OF ZELDA BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND DYNASTY WARRIOR BELONGS TO KOEI! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE AND ALL THAT OTHER FUN STUFF!**

Phil: Awesome, CHAPTER WRITING POWERS GO!

**Chapter 1: The First Encounter**

Link chuckled to himself, he bested Gannondorf again. As the Thief King road off, Link saw another horse, but on it was a man. As this man drew closer and closer, Link saw that the man was clad in blue robes, had armor on his sides held on by a sash, a hat that seemed to go outward and has a white feather in it. "Halt!" Link yelled, but to no avail as the man kept riding onward to his destination. Link, who hated this fact, jumped on his horse and rode after him. "Halt!" Link yelled when he caught up to the blue clad man, seeing that he also held a pole arm with a blue metal blade that was held onto the shaft by a gold dragon head. "Sir, I wish not to battle you, for I must make it to Hyrule Castle, in the name of Lord Cao Cao!" the man said, still ridding on. "Who?" Lin asked, making his horse keep pace with the other man's horse. "Lord Cao Cao of Wei!" the man said, holding his spear up at the name. "How do I know you don't work for Gannondorf?" Link yelled, seeing a hint of confusion in the man's eyes. "Who?" he asked. Link, seeing that the man sincere in his statement of not knowing who the dark wizard was, sighed and said. "I'll escort you to the castle." "Thank you, sir, Wei shall not forget your aid to us." the man said. The two slowed their horses to a trot. "So, who are you?" Link asked, the man turned and said "Zhang Liao, officer in Lord Cao Cao's army. Who are you?" Zhang asked. "Link, the Hero of Twilight." Link boastfully said. Zhang nodded as if that was all he needed to hear. "So, why are you going to Hyrule Castle?" Link asked. Zhang pondered this question a bit, then said "I have many reasons. Lord Cao Cao wishes an alliance between Wei and Hyrule and as I am more level headed then his son, Cao Pi, I was sent as a diplomat. I also seek a place to train to become the perfect warrior." Zhang said, making Link wonder "Where is Wei?" "On the other side of the desert, there are three warring kingdoms. Wei is in the center of the area northward. Shu is in the southern mountains, and Wu is along the coast." Zhang explained. As the two entered Hyrule field, night began to fall. "We shall ride into the night to get to the palace, all of Wei depends of my speed." Zhang said as the two kept riding, ignoring the monsters that have normally been killed by Link and the Master Sword. "Zhang, what is it like in Wei?" Link asked out of curiosity. "Wei is a very flat and the northern area is slightly mountainous." Zhang said. As they reached the draw bridge, Link decided to rest a bit, where Zhang stood in front of the draw bridge all night. When morning broke and the bridge fell, Zhang rode ahead, earning stairs from the Hylian people. "Zhang! Wait up!" Link yelled as he rode his horse to catch up. "I'm sorry." Zhang said, which troubled Link as he normally wouldn't see this man, who seemed to be a fierce warrior apologize for something so small. "It's okay, Zhang, but the Princess knows me better so it would be best if I start the meeting off by introducing you two, you know, for formality sake." Link said, half truly as he also wanted to see how Zelda would react to an alliance with this unknown people. "Halt!" A guard ordered, seeing Zhang's weapon. "Let him pass, he's here on a diplomatic mission." Link ordered. "Yes, sir!" the guard said, letting Zhang and Link pass. "You are their commander?" Zhang asked. "Not quite, a few years ago I saved them from an evil wizard, his puppet, and his entire army with the help of an imp named Minda. It's a long story to say the least." Link explained. "Link!" Zelda yelled, seeing her hero arrive. "Hello, my princess." Link said, bowing a bit. "Who is your new friend?" the brunette woman asked. "I am Zhang Liao of Wei." Zhang said, placing his hand over his heart and bowed slightly from his horse. "Welcome to Hyrule." Zelda smiled a friendly smile, which seemed to ease the tension. "Princess Zelda, I am here on behalf of Lord Cao Cao and all of Wei. We wish an alliance." Zhang said, seeing Zelda's face go from that of happiness to that of confusion. "Wei? I've never heard of them." Zelda said. "Wei is a kingdom at war wit Wu and Shu." Link explained, earning a glare from both Zelda and Zhang. "I will order a meeting with the Grand Council and we will listen to your request." Zelda said, earning a small smile from Zhang. "Thank you, Lord Cao Cao will be most pleased.

**Meanwhile in the desert**

Gannondorf rode away from the area he just battled his adversary in. "I'll get him next time, I still have the Triforce of Power..." He muttered to himself, only to run head long into another horse. "Watch it, pal!" the bulky man yelled, holding up his halberd. "You should take your own advice." Gannondorf spat, drawing the Sage's Sword. "Listen, pal, you don't want to fight me, Lu Bu, the god of war!" Lu Bu yelled. "Pah! You think your so strong, have at you!" Gannondorf said, crossing blades with Lu Bu. As the two clashed, Gannondorf felt the power of the Triforce begin to empower him. As he broke the lock, Lu Bu stabed the dark wizard. Gannondorf merely chuckled. "You think that will kill me?" Lu Bu laughed, seeing this, Gannodorf then thought of something. "Tell me, do you like a challenge?" "Yeah, why?" Lu Bu asked. "I know a man who you should fight then, his name is Link." Gannondorf fakery coughed, seeing Lu Bu's satisfaction, he twisted the point of his halberd. "Gah!" Gannondorf yelled.

**Back in the Castle**

The Council gathered Zhang entered the chamber. Link hadn't been allowed to join due to the sensitivity of the matter. "Mr. Liao, you say your Lord Cao Cao wants an alliance?" one of the councilmen asked. "He does, sir." Zhang said, holding his spear at his side. "What are the conditions?" a council woman asked. "Lord Cao Cao's requests are to aid us in defeating the other regional lords, Sun Jian and Liu Bei." Zhang explained. "Why should we care, if your kingdom is on the other side of the desert, why should we care?" she asked. "Milady, if Shu of Wu takes over the lands held by Wei, the conciquentices could be catastrophic." Zhang said. "Why should we support your army?" Zelda asked. "Princess, your question is a good one, but once Wei takes over Wu and Shu, Lord Cao Cao will give you the territory that was once Wu. Also, I fear that Lu Bu, a truly evil warrior, has fallowed me in hopes of taking over this land. He serves no Kingdom, but he will kill you all if he isn't stopped. Lord Cao Cao is willing to aid in capturing or killing Lu Bu." Zhang said, earning worried mutters audible from the chambers. "For now, we accept your offer, but we wish to keep you here until we can dispatch a company to guard you." Zelda said.


	2. In which Wu and Shu get involved

A/N: Thank God I can stockpile this story, by the time I get to upload this I'll be writeing chapter 5! Link: I'm holding you to that, you know? Phil: I'm awere. Zhang: Wait... -looks at the chapter title- WHY ARE WU AND SHU GETTING INVOLVED? Phil: Cause I'm a sadist. -evil smile- ?: Well, Zhang, we meet again. Zhang: Huang Zhong, what are you doing here? Huang: Phil invited me. ?: If you two are done, Phil has a chapter to write. Phil: Thank you, Lu Xun. Lu: No problem. Huang: **THE FALLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY! DYNASTY WARRIOR BELONGS TO KOEI, LEDGEND OF ZELDA BELONGS TO NINTENDO! PHIL ONLY OWENS THE IDEA AND WHY THE HELL IS THIS UNDERLINED?** Phil: For enthisis.

**Chapter 2: In which Wu and Shu get involved**

As Zhang trained in the courtyard, he heard a horse whinny outside, he ran to see what was wrong only to have a look of pure shock. An elderly man in green with a small hat and demonic looking faces on his shoulders rode up. "Zhang Liao? I wouldn't think Wei would seek help here." the man said, after which Princess Zelda and Link walked out. "Zhang, who is this?" Link asked, making the old man look up at the blonde boy in green. "I am Huang Zhong of Shu. I am here on behalf of Lord Liu Bei." Huang said, a slight bow to Link and Zelda. Huang had a bow and a single edge war sword. "I am Princess Zelda, welcome to Hyrule." the princess said with a slight wave. "Lord Liu Bei wishes an allience." Huang said. "I'm sorry, but we have already formed an allience with Wei." Zelda said, seeing Zhang grip his spear tighter. "None the less, wouldn't Hyrule rather join a victorious kingdom then aid a loseing kingdom?" Huang said. "How is that relavent when your entire kingdom isn't even unified?" another rider asked, he wore a red shirt that only covered his upper toro, a red knee lenth jacket, and red pants. "Lu Xun..." Huang and Zhang said with disgust in their voices. "I am here for Lord Sun Jian." Lu said, which made Zelda slightly mad now. "FOR THE LAST TIME, HYRULE HAS ALINED WITH WEI! HOW HARD IS IT TO GET IT THOUGH YOUR HEADS?" the princess screamed. "Ma'me! The castle is under seige from Moblin hordes!" a random guard yelled. "I wish to help you." Lu said, drawing his two sabers. "As do I." Huang said while he got his sword. "My spear is at the service of Hyrule." Zhang said. "Exallent. Lu Xun, lead a company of soliders at their front. Zhang, lead the calvery devisions around the back and take them out from there." Zelda ordered as the two men nodded and ran to their respective posts. "As for I, Pricess?" Huang asked. "You are far to old to fight." Zelda said, which really made him angery. "Mad'me, I can still fight." Huang argued. "Very well..." Zelda sighed, sitting in her throne. "But, keep Link with you, I'm not risking your death. Your Lord Liu Bei would probably never forgive me." Huang nodded and ran off to find Link, who he found battleing the commander from horse back. "Die where you stand!" Huang yelled as he began to cut appart his foes. The moblins soon began to surround him. As the monsters began to cut at him, Huang laughed. "There's still life in me yet!" he yelled as he spun his sword around and and then fired an arrow at his enemies that exploded in a firey inferno. Link, seeing this inferno, stabbed the moblin commander in the abdomin and ran to aid the old man. "Are you okay?" he asked, the old man laughed. "I may be old, but my spirit is strong. Thank you... Pong Tong." he said and fainted. The moblins began to flee which was good as now Link could focus on getting the elderly archer back into the castle.

**Meanwhile in the Desert**

Gannondorf couldn't belive it, his people had a new ruler and Lu Bu had challanged her. "Are you ready?" the woman asked, seeing Lu Bu nod, she charged him with her spear, only to be stabed in the chest by Lu Bu's halberd. "How... Is this... Possible?..." she asked as she slipped into death. "The winner and new ruler of the Garudo people is... Lu Bu." Gannondorf said, dryly. "As your new king, we must attack Fan Castle!" Lu Bu yelled, earning murmers of uncertenty in the ranks of the female warriors. "Lu Bu, where is Fan Castle?" Gannondorf asked. "Back in my homeland. Soon, I shall return as the new Lord!" the bulky man yelled.

**Somewhere in Wei**

A man in purple robes looked around the room. "Soon... All this will be mine." he chuckled before a man in blue, white, and purple robes came into the room. "Ah... Lord Cao Cao, what trubles you?" asked the first. "Sima Yi, as you know, Lu Bu escaped towrds Hyrule. I don't know if sending Zhang Liao was the best plan of action. Lu Bu and Zhang Liao have a history together in b. Lu Bu has a way of getting fallowers." Cao Cao worried. "My Lord, then we should reenforce Fan Castle with units from Cao Ren and Pang De." Sima Yi sugested. "Shu has also had intrest in the area. Would a move like that ignite an attack from Liu Bei?" asked Cao Cao, who was paceing in the throne room. "My lord, allow me to go to Hyrule to... Chack on Zhang Liao's work." Sima Yi said, not wanting his lord to know his true reasons. "First hold Fan Castle, then go to Hyrule." Cao Cao ordered, grabbing his pen and some paper.

**A few days later in Wu**

"Lord Sun Jian! A letter from Wei has arived!" yelled a guard, waveing a scroll in his hand. "Let me see it." said the red armored lord.

_Dear Lord Sun Jian_

_I hope this letter finds you in the greatest of health. I surely hope your family is well as well. But enough blabbering. I need your help to defend Fan Castle, LordBei plans to take it, and Guan Yu shall be leading them. I will know your answer once the battle begins. I hope your choice is wise. _

_ Lord Cao Cao of Wei_

Sun Jian read over the letter many more times until his children, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang walked over to him. "Father, we shall fight along side Wei agenst Shu, are we not?" asked Sun Ce, the Little Conquerer. "Yes, my son, we fight along side Cao Cao's men." Sun Jian said, raiseing his sword high in the air.

**Back in Hyrule**

Huang Zhong was soon baombarded with questions about how he pulled off such amazeing power by everyone, save Lu Xun and Zhang Liao. The two master stratagists soon got so bored that they began to compair notes. "Why so much fire?" asked Zhang Liao eventually. "The real question is "Why not?"." said Lu Xun, chuckleing to himself.

"Mr. Zhong, how did you survive the attack?" asked one of the maids who the Princess ordered to serve him. "If you must know" began Huang Zhong "In my land, all warriors train in an art called Musou. It's normally just your spirit's power infused with your weapon, but, when your near death, your spirit uses one's magical skills to enhance your attacks ten fold." with this the maid nodded and left the room, not really understanding the skill. As she walked, she saw Lu Xun in the court yard pracitceing some kind of spell. "Master Xun? Do you need anything?" asked the maid. "No, if anything, I need to contact Lord Jian." Said Lu Xun. "Master Xun, what are you doing?" asked the maid. "I am perfecting a magic skill that some in my land use. It's called Fireburst." Lu Xun explained. "I see, is it one of those "Musou" things?" she asked. "I assume Huang Zhong told you about it?" asked Lu Xun. "Yes, he did." she said. "Well, it's not quite the same. This is the spirit's energy flowing from body in the form of it's own attack." explained the Wu stratagist. "I see..." said the maid, walking off. She didn't know what to think, these things seemed so forign yet so close to home. She wasn't watching where she was going until she ran into a meditateing Zhang Liao on the other side of the courtyard. "I'm sorry!" said the maid, hopeing that the spearmen stratagist wouldn't decapitate her on the spot. "No, it's my fault." said Zhang Liao, standing only to bow. "I still should have gone around." said the maid. "Either way, Zhang Liao, Lu Xun, the Princess wants to see you." said Link, walking into the courtyard. "Yes sir!" said Zhang Liao and Lu Xun.

Once Zhang Liao, Lu Xun, and Huang Zhong got together in Zelda's throne room with Link, and two of Hyrule's Master Generals, the PRincess walked in, earning a bow from all 6 of the warriors. "I have bad news. An advance party found the deset empty of Gorudo. I fear they are headed to your homeland." the Princess said, turning to Zhang, Huang, and Lu. "What!" yelled the three. "I will dispatch three units of infentry to aid in tracking them and defending the lands of Wei, Shu and Wu if needed." said Zelda, now turning to her Master Generals and Link. "Master General Derek and Master General Valak, I am dispatching you two with the infentry." she said. "Ma'me." the first Master General, who had his armor on, a giant sheild, and a club began, standing "We know nothing of the terrain, the monsters, the culture, and so on. My point is, we are going in blind, we're tacticly screwed." he said. "Master General Valak, I see your concern. But, if you haven't noticed, we have three people who have battled in these lands for years." Zelda said. The second general, who also had his armor, a smaller sheild (generic knight's sheid), and a spear, stood, makeing Valak sit. "That may be true, but, the area seems to be in choas." said the second. "General Derek," began Link "the kingdom of Wei is out ally. We are oblagated to aid them." Derek nodded and sat. "We must move now." Zhang said, standing and picking up his spear, and Lu Xun also stood. "Wu will also help." "I'll never hear the end of it from Lord Liu Bei, I'll aid." Huang Zhong.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Is Guan Yu awere of Hyrule's defence for Wei? Is Lu Bu going to crash the Battle of Fan Castle? Next time. **


End file.
